The present invention relates to a moulding press for a transfer- or injection-moulding machine, comprising two mould halves which can be moved relative to each other, in which the connection between said mould halves comprises joint lever means consisting of two arms which are connected in a hinge-like manner to each other, the free ends of which are connected in a hinge-like manner to the upper and lower mould halves and in which a control arm engages on the hinge point of the arms, the other end of which control arm engages on a cam track of a cam disc, the cam disc being mounted rotatably on the frame of the moulding press.
Such a moulding press is disclosed in the German Offenlegungsschrift 2,252,953. In this moulding press, a joint lever means is present and the cam disc is provided with a closed track. To prevent movement of the end of the control arm which engages on the cam track, said arm is connected in a hinge-like manner to a rod which is connected to the frame of the device. There is a horizontal guiding for the control arm, which guiding permits a deflection with respect to the horizontal position with the aid of a spring construction.
If relatively large forces, such as occur, for example, in transfer- or injection-moulding devices, have to be transmitted by means of such a device, a construction of this kind becomes very inefficient. After all, the cam disc is subjected to a high one-sided load and therefore the disc will have to be of a correspondingly robust design. This means that a relatively large drive will have to be installed adjacent to the transfer- or injection-moulding device. In addition, the various arms of the construction will have to be of a correspondingly robust design.
The object of the present invention is to provide a control mechanism for the above mentioned moulding press, which does not have these disadvantages.